<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First night by VNVdarkangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177994">First night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel'>VNVdarkangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The rivals that became lovers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations, F/F, First Time, Fluff, HthaN-worldline, Side Story, Sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since getting together Tsubasa and Honoka haven't had much time alone because of A-RISE's busy schedule, When the opportunity comes, Tsubasa ask Honoka if she can stay over night, something they haven't done before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kira Tsubasa/Kousaka Honoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The rivals that became lovers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966871">How to Handle a Nico</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryqoshay/pseuds/Ryqoshay">Ryqoshay</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With this fic I'm m going to start using two new tags to make organisation of one shots and where fics take place in the HthaN-worldline easier.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Tsubasa-chan</strong>: Tour over for this time. Coming over later tonight</p><p>Honoka looked again at the message and smiled. Her heart was making small jumps. Her girlfriend was going to come over, letting herself in with the key she’d received from Honoka’s parents. Suddenly another message arrived.</p><p><strong>Tsubasa-chan</strong>: Can you ask your parents if I can stay over?</p><p>
  <em>A sleepover… fun. Been ages since I had one.</em>
</p><p>Honoka checked the shop that there was no one there.</p><p>“Mom?”<br/>
“Yes.” Came from the innards of the house.<br/>
“Tsubasa is coming. Can she stay over?”<br/>
“Sure. Wait. What?” her mother said, steps coming closer, “What did you say?”<br/>
“Tsubasa asks if she can stay over.”<br/>
“Oh, like overnight?”<br/>
“Yeah.”</p><p>Honoka’s mother hesitated. How far had Tsubasa and her daughter gone? Was Honoka even aware what Tsubasa was asking... Or was maybe asking. Tsubasa was older so...</p><p>“Honoka... I can’t believe I’m asking this... Do you and Tsubasa-chan... Ehh... You know “<br/>
“Huh?” Honoka looked quizzingly.<br/>
“I mean... When you’re alone together…?”</p><p>Honoka’s expression changed as she realized what her mother was asking.</p><p>“Mom! That’s personal. “a blush began to form from Honoka’s ears, spreading down, “but if you must know... we talk, we hold hands, we hug... we k--... Ehh...kiss.” Honoka looked down, squirming from embarrassment, “why do you want to know anyway…”</p><p>
  <em>Puh.</em>
</p><p>“I just want you to think about that when you do… thing… that you need to feel ok with it and say <em>no</em> if it isn’t. Communication is important in any relationship.”<br/>
“I know…” thoughts to the situation with Kotori she’d missed sent a bitter reminder through her. She would do better.</p><p>The door chime sounded through the shop.</p><p>“<em>Welcome!</em>” mother and daughter said.</p>
<hr/><p>“That will be 840 yen please.” Honoka said to a customer sometime later, a regular.</p><p>Picking up the tray with the coins Honoka suddenly jumped, spilling the coins to the ground.</p><p>“Are you all right Honoka-chan?”<br/>
“Yeah, my phone startled me. Not to worry. Here is your change.”<br/>
“Bye Honoka-chan.” The customer said as she left and the second the doors closed, Honoka’s hand dived into her apron to take out her phone.</p><p>
  <em>1 message – Tsubasa-chan (image attached)</em>
</p><p>Honoka opened the message and saw her room, with a small box standing on her table and Tsubasa smiling behind it, wearing a suit similar to her UTX uniform.</p><p>“Sis?”<br/>
“Yukiho… could you take my last ten minutes?”<br/>
“Why… oh I know… you want some time with your <em>friend</em>.” her sister said in a fake mocking voice.<br/>
“I’ll cover for you next time Alisa comes over. Promise!”<br/>
“Puh. Last time you ate our puddings.”<br/>
“But they looked so delicious and there was more than one…”<br/>
“I’ll tell her you’re too busy to see her…” Yukiho said and walked off.<br/>
“Yukiho… Mom! Yukiho is being mean.”<br/>
“Both of you, behave.” Their mother shouted from inside the house, “Yukiho, take over in the shop. Honoka, next time Alisa comes over you go and buy them something as compensation, <em>and nothing for yourself</em>, for your money.”<br/>
“But mom…” both sisters sighed.</p>
<hr/><p>Tsubasa first knew that Honoka was coming when she heard the fast-paced steps on the steps. The steps stopped outside the partition and it was quickly opened to reveal Honoka in her disheveled work outfit.</p><p>“Hi.” Tsubasa said and braced herself.<br/>
“Tsubasa-chan…” Honoka muttered and launched herself from the entrance to the room, across it, colliding with Tsubasa and knocking her to the floor.<br/>
“Nico to see… “ Tsubasa began to protest but went immediately silent as she felt Honoka’s lips on her own and Honoka’s tongue gently exploring her mouth.</p><p>Tsubasa reciprocated. After some time, a final <em>chu</em> echoed across the room as they separated.</p><p>“Missed you.” Honoka purred as she nuzzled against Tsubasa.<br/>
“Me too.” Tsubasa held her girlfriend close, “Tour was fun though, got to see some more of the country. Got some stuff for you too.”<br/>
“As long as you’re here.” Honoka sighed, “How long can you stay?<br/>
“Just till tomorrow, were having a meeting with the label in the afternoon and then it’s off again. I wish I could have the weekend at least.”<br/>
“The life of an idol.” Honoka dramatically intoned, “always bringing a smile to others, but always leaving her girlfriend behind.”<br/>
“You know it’s not like that!” Tsubasa kissed Honoka’s head, “You know how the industry works. I’m actually envious of Erena and Anju that they can live together just because they are in the same group and no one bats an eye.”</p><p>
  <em>And as long as they have visible have separate bedrooms they can sleep together anytime. Oh, did she forget?</em>
</p><p>“Honoka? Did you ask your parents? About me staying over?”<br/>
“Mom said it’s ok.”<br/>
“Good.” Tsubasa tightened the embrace.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder how it is to wake up and see her first thing I do.</em>
</p><p>Time passed as they revelled in the feeling of being united again. After a while Honoka’s mother’s voice brought them back to reality.</p><p>“Honoka! Tsubasa-chan! Dinner!”</p><p>Both sat up slowly, feeling something missing as they stood up. Tsubasa held out her hand.</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>As their hands touched, the feeling that was missing was restored. They put they heads against each other and with a final squeeze they left the room.</p>
<hr/><p>The warm water splashed against the floor, taking the foam and lather with it as it rushed towards the floor grate. Kira Tsubasa, Idol, leader of A-RISE and secret girlfriend to her former rival and later friend Kosaka Honoka, looked at her reflection in the mirror, turning to see herself from different angles. The hazel brown hair was still cut like when she was a school idol, her frame was still small, but she had developed a bit in the chest area and the exercise regime they all had made sure that her physique was toned and, in the public eye, desirable. That in itself didn’t matter to her though, or rather, not to Kira Tsubasa, girlfriend. What mattered was what Honoka’s opinion was. Tsubasa wondered if Honoka ever thought of physical intimacy between girls, they private moments they had were fantastic, but hearing the details that Anju sometimes spilled when Erena wasn’t around made Tsubasa wonder what she was missing.<br/>
But she wouldn’t pressure Honoka into anything. She was too important. Tsubasa dunked her head in the bathwater and let out a submerged cry that just sounded like bubbles. Satisfied, she took on the clothes that Honoka had laid out and walked back to her girlfriend’s room, drying her hair.<br/>
Opening the partition she saw Honoka sitting at the small table, earphones in her ears and watching a recording from the A-RISE’s performance a few days ago. Every time Tsubasa cane on the screen, Honoka’s smile got just that little more happy. Tsubasa carefully sneaked up behind her and folded her arms around her. After a small <em>eep</em> of surprise from Honoka, Tsubasa felt Honoka relaxing into her hug, augmenting it with her arms.</p><p>“Hey, I’m right here.” Tsubasa said, hinting at the image on the screen.<br/>
“But I wanted to see you there since I can’t…. can’t….”<br/>
“I know… believe me, I don’t like it either.” She placed a tender kiss on Honoka’s ear.<br/>
“I’ll… I’ll go to the bath…” Honoka said, blushing, and was gone.</p><p>With Honoka gone, Tsubasa surveyed the room. Next to Honoka’s bed she saw a futon laid out. So, who would be sleeping in it? She as the guest or would he host give up her bed for her? She decided that she’d take a chance, like she always did. When you want something go for it, they can always say no. That had been her approach; she’d asked Honoka to go out with her, she’d suggested to stay over, she had told Honoka’s parents how she felt about her. She was certain things would have worked out anyway, but Kira Tsubasa had remarkably little patience for waiting idle. So she jumped into the bed.</p><p>Some minutes later, Honoka came back, already dressed for the night and did a double take when she saw Tsubasa in her bed.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll take the futon then, no problem.</em>
</p><p>She quickly made herself ready and slipped under the sheets of the futon and turned off the light. After several false starts, Tsubasa said:</p><p>“The futon was for me wasn’t it.”<br/>
“Yeah, but I don’t mind. It’s nice to be in it.”<br/>
“Why,” Tsubasa lifted up the covers, “don’t you join me? It would make me very happy… if you want of course.”<br/>
“Tsubasa-chan, I…” Honoka hesitated, “is it really ok? I mean, I want to but… is it ok?”<br/>
“Of course it is. I... I know it’s silly, but I want to hold you as you or I fall asleep and wake up, you being the first thing I see.”<br/>
Honoka thought but for a moment: “Ok.” And flopped out of the futon an into the bed, pinning Tsubasa’s arms down. Slowly lowering herself until she was close enough to hear Tsubasa’s shift in breathing:</p><p>“Good-night Tsubasa-chan. I want to wake up with you. Now and ever forward.”</p><p>The following morning, as Honoka’s mother called everyone down for breakfast, Tsubasa and Honoka didn’t show. Convinced that her older daughter was sleeping through it and Tsubasa probably didn’t hear her, she went to Honoka’s room and, after getting now answer when she knocked, opened the partition. She quickly took out her phone and sneaked closer, taking a picture of both Tsubasa and Honoka sleeping in the bed with Tsubasa behind and holding on to Honoka. The covers had gotten slightly knotted up, revealing that Honoka was holding Tsubasa’s hands as her arms encircled Honoka. The combination of the panda and cat patterns on their nightwear made it just too cute a picture not to take and send to them later.</p><p>She quietly exited the room, closing the partition behind her.<br/>
Tsubasa opened one eye, smiling. She wanted that picture.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Join the <a href="https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X">Idol Fanfic Hell Discord!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>